


Northern Wind

by youguysarelosers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya has a lot of feelings, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, POV Arya Stark, Please let them be happy and live past ep 03, So does Gendry, This Is STUPID, This is actually terrible i'm sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youguysarelosers/pseuds/youguysarelosers
Summary: She felt his eyes almost piercing through her, asking— no, begging her to look at him. Laying there, Arya confronted a scary thought: she did not want to leave his side. She very much wanted to stay, really. With him. For the rest of her days, perhaps.ORArya and Gendry have feelings, but the dead are coming. Well, fuck.[8x02]





	Northern Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Here goes absolutely nothing.
> 
> (Oh, the title is based on Northern wind by City and Colour. Gendrya excellence at its best)

Their shaky breaths filled the air. Their skin glistened with sweat. Gendry had a tired smile plastered on his face, and the fire of the torches made him glow in the warm colors of a sunset sky. Their bodies laid side by side, forearms faintly grazing each other as they breathed rapidly.

“That was…” he spoke, out of breath.

“Good.” She shut her eyes. “Really good.” The euphoria of it all had started to wash away, replaced by an unadulterated state of peace.

“ _Really good?”_ He turned on his side, now facing her while she stared at the ceiling. “I’m sure a highborn lady can do better than _really good_ ” He teased her, as she had done with him in what felt like a lifetime ago. An unfiltered chuckle left her lips, and soon enough they were both laughing.

And then, they weren’t.

The mood had shifted drastically. She felt his eyes almost piercing through her, asking— no, begging her to look at him. Laying there, Arya confronted a scary thought: she did not want to leave his side. She very much wanted to stay, really. With him. For the rest of her days, perhaps.

When she first kissed him, she had been stupid enough to try and fool herself into believing she was simply looking for something, _anything,_ other than pain before her imminent death. _“_ It’s not about him,” she had told herself, “It could be anyone" _._

But it wasn’t anyone; he wasn't. Gendry had never been just _anyone_. And what she felt for him, all of it, that wasn’t _anything_ , either. She knew that. She knew. She had for a long, long time.

Her reluctant eyes went to meet his and suddenly she was a skinny little girl again— hair a complete mess, clothes dirty and worn and unsought tears swelling in her eyes. It had felt like such a distant memory, before. Almost as if it wasn’t actually hers, not anymore. Just as though it belonged to a past, forgotten life; a life she had once sworn she’d abandon.

Yet now, that same memory felt so fresh. So very much there. The weight that lay on her chest was the same as the one she felt that one night, all those many years ago. It was a warm feeling. And yet, it made her heart ache in a way she knew all too well. It felt like love, but it also felt like loss. Like unwanted farewell.

“Arya,” with eyes loaded with reverence, Gendry whispered her name. One of his hands traveled to find one of hers. It was pleasant, she thought, the press of his hand on her own when he intertwined their fingers. He glanced at her, eyes the brightest shade of summer sky blue. “After all of this is over, after we win the war–“

“What if we don’t?” She interrupted. The way her voice had sounded, she absolutely despised. She was everything but weak, and yet her words were flowing out of her in the form of a delicate murmur.

“If we do,” he continued, voice firm as steel. “And if we’re both alive then,” he scouted closer to her, tightening his grip on her hand. “I...”

_I want you. I want…_

“I know.” She said, and it was enough. She knew. Oh gods, she knew, but she did not want to hear him say it. It was too much already, seeing it in his eyes; feeling it in his touch. If he were to speak, if he let those words out of his mouth then, she’d truly be done for. And it was then more than ever, with the shadow of death looming over them all, she had to be strong.

_Me too._

Her free hand reached his face, caressing it longingly. She hoped he knew as well.

_It’s you, for me. It’s always been you._

Her slim fingers traced his jaw, his cheeks, his lips. Gendry blinked softly at the softness of both her touch and the moment. He leaned toward her and pressed their foreheads together before stealing a kiss off her lips. It was quick and chaste, but not any less deep in meaning nor devoid of any ardentness for that reason. She sighed heavily.

“Rest, now.” Arya mouthed, moving away from his embrace but not once letting go of his hand. He nodded soundlessly, and his eyes soon fluttered closed.

It was sight to be seen, she thought.

His chest rose and fell peacefully, ignorant of the horrors that awaited them. His lips were slightly parted, and she recalled all the many gasps, groans and filthy things she had stolen from them just a few moments ago. As well as all the many loving words that remained prisoners inside them, waiting dutifully for the day they’d finally get to be heard. Right then, she said a silent prayer. She prayed to all the gods, even those whom she had never believed in.

She prayed that she’d get to see the light of that day.

That she’d get to hear those loving words.

That she’d get to say them back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hsdhjs you guuuys i'm so scared for today's episode, but hopefully they both survive!!
> 
> i'm genuinely sorry because this really rushed (i finished this at like 4am before ep 03, i wanted to put this out here before that episode ruins all my hopes and dreams) and probably came out very shitty. this is also my first work for this pair and pretty much my second work ever so there's my excuse for my shitty writing. y'all are welcome to insult me in the comments or at @spideydweeb on twitter.
> 
> (also, i'm not a native english speaker so i'm really sorry if there's any mistakes!! if you spot one, or many, please let me know!!!)


End file.
